Snake Tatoo
by Hopemench25
Summary: Sasuke lleva las cicatrices de un doloroso pasado, ella es la heredera de un imperio multimillonario y la mujer que lo hizo olvidar. Él enterró su pasado o eso pensó ahora es guardaespaldas de la mujer que ama. A.U
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Se encontraba en el gimnasio realizando su rutina diaria de ejercicios cuando el sonido de su celular lo hizo detenerse cosa que no le agradaba ya que para él era muy importante su condición física, por su trabajo. Pero cuando vio quién llamaba contestó de inmediato.

-Buen día señor, qué necesita?-preguntó a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

-Buen día, necesito que vengas a mi oficina lo más pronto posible.

-Llego en 20 minutos señor.-

Cortó la llamada y se dirigió hacia los vestidores, se bañó, se cambió y salió del lugar.

Estacionó su auto y se dirigió hacia el enorme edificio frente a él, entró y caminó hacia los elevadores, las mujeres que se encontraban ahí en ese momento literalmente se lo comían con la mirada incluso las casadas como la recepcionista que cada vez que lo veía le lanzaba indirectas y como siempre lo hacía con todas casadas o solteras las ignoraba olímpicamente, no entendía como podían ser tan insoportables.

Así era él, Sasuke Uchiha, serio, de carácter fuerte, frío, muy intimidante y eso sí nadie que lo conociera bien quería hacerlo enojar, pero tambien tenía su lado bueno y solamente cuatro personas habían visto ese lado, su madre, su hermano, su mejor amigo y su primer y único amor.

Físicamente era el sueño de cualquier mujer alto 1.90, piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol, cuerpo y rostro de modelo, brazos fuertes y musculosos pero no demasiado en el izquierdo tenía el tatuaje de una serpiente que llegaba hasta medio brazo un doloroso recuerdo de su triste pasado, su abdomen perfectamente bien marcado, pectorales firmes, en el pecho de lado izquierdo llevaba tatuado el mombre de su madre y también el de la mujer que amaba, sus piernas largas y bien tonificadas.

Sus ojos negros como la noche, su cabello azabache corto solo dos mechones caían de cada lado de su rostro hasta la barbilla y sus facciones finas pero varoniles.

En resumen tenía la apariencia de un dios griego, su profesión: pues era el jefe de seguridad o guardaespaldas de confianza de uno de los hombres mas ricos del continente Hiashi Hyuga dueño de una de las cadenas de hoteles de lujo mas grandes a nivel mundial y además líder de uno de los clanes mas importantes de Japón.

Llegó a su destino, entró y cerro la puerta, vio a su jefe parado frente a los grandes ventanales de su lujosa oficina, Hiashi era un hombre atractivo a pesar de su edad tenía 55 años delgado pero no mucho, cabello castaño largo abajo de los hombros y unos hermosos ojos color plata. Su carácter era bastante parecido al de sasuke pero tenía dos puntos débiles, sus dos hijas eran las niñas de sus ojos desde que murió su esposa el hizo todo lo posible para llenar el vacío que dejó su madre claro que las demostraciones de afecto no eran muchas pero a sus hijas no les importaba sabían que detras de esa fachada fría les tenía un inmenso amor y sabían que su padre tenía una manera poco convencional de demostrar sus sentimientos, Sasuke le debía mucho ya que Hiashi lo sacó de la mala vida que llevaba lo rescató de una muerte segura y le dio trabajo como su escolta personal lo ha tratado como a un miembro más de su familia y por eso tiene toda su lealtad.

-Sasuke, Hinata regresa hoy su avión llega a las 4:00 de la tarde necesito que vayas por ella y la lleves a la casa.-dijo el castaño en un tono serio.

Sasuke tragó en seco su ojos se abriendo como platos y su corazón latía como sí hubiera corrido por horas, no ponía atención a lo que decía su jefe.

-¿Sasuke me ecuchaste?.-preguntó hiashi.

-Disculpe señor, me distraje un momento.-dijo el azabache sin poder salir del asombro.

-No importa, te decía que Hanabi invitó a todos sus amigos a la casa hará algo asi como una fiesta de bienvenida y necesito que estés presente y que te hagas cargo de la seguridad, ya sabes como se pueden poner esas fiestas, lleva a todos los muchachos que necesites, no quiero ningún incidente.

-Pero señor usted no se puede quedar sin escolta podría mandar a los demás yo me quedaré con usted.

Hiashi alzó su mirada hacia el azabache y levantó una ceja.

-Sasuke ¿hay alguna razón por la que no quieras ver a Hinata?-preguntó el castaño.

-No, señor ninguna.

-Bueno entonces no hay mas que discutir, Kiba y Shino vendrán conmigo hoy en la noche a la reunión que tengo en el hotel.

-Se me olvidaba de ahora en adelante ya no seras mi escolta.

-¿como?-preguntó algo confundido el ojinegro.

-De ahora en adelante solamente cuidaras de Hinata.

-Pero señor esta seguro Naruto puede hacerlo creo que ella lo preferiría a él.

-Claro que estoy seguro, no se lo que haya pasado entren ustedes pero su seguridad es lo primero y solo a ti te confiaría la vida de mi pequeña yo confío en ti, además sospecho que que te preferiría a ti.

-Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.-concluyó su jefe

El solo asintió y salio de la oficina.

Recostado en el elevador saco su celular y marco el número de su mejor amigo.

-Naruto, Hinata regresa hoy que voy a hacer cuando la vea, después de lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos, de seguro todavía me odia.

-Ya, Sasuke calmate, y como sabes que regresa hoy?

-Su padre me lo dijo y nosotros debemos ir a buscarla a el aeropuerto y además ahora seré su escolta esas fueron las ordenes que me dio.

-bueno entonces te espero en mi departamento y luego vamos a recogerla, y ya no te preocupes, aunque quién sabe tal vez ya te perdonó.

-Bueno ya veremos, nos vemos luego.

Cortó la llamada y se dirigió a su auto.

En un avión con destino a Japón una hermosa mujer de 23 años, cabello largo y sedoso color azul obscuro, piel blanca y tersa y unos bellos ojos color plata, miraba por la ventanilla, junto a ella estaba su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka, una chica de cabello rubio largo que llvaba en una cola de caballo y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Hinata, por que estas tan nerviosa, es por ese chico Sasuke?

-Pues la verdad si, no se que voy a hacer cuando lo vea, que le voy a decir?

-Hina, el pasado es pasado solo actúa normal que vea que has cambiado y no dejes que se de cuenta que te mueres por él ¿de acuerdo?

La peliazul solo asintió y volvió a ver por la ventanilla.

'Sasuke por qué lo hiciste'-pensó Hinata.

**FLASHBACK 5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

-Sasuke ¿por qué haces esto?-decía Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hinata lo nuestro no puede ser, tu eres demasiado jóven aún, eres la hija de mi jefe y yo no puedo ofrecerte la vida a la que estás acostumbrada, además hay cosas de mi pasado que no puedo contarte ahora que podrían ponerte en peligro.

-Pero tengo 18 años y se que mi padre estaría feliz de vernos juntos y sabes muy bien que el dinero no me importa y aún no entiendo por qué dices que es peligroso para mi, dime por qué?-preguntó molesta.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir ahora, lo mejor sera que olvidemos lo que pasó esta noche fue un error no debió suceder.-dijo el azabache con indiferencia aunque por dentro sentía como si le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo en el corazón.

-Me estas pidiendo que olvide que acabó de entregarme a ti, como puedes pedirme algo asi, fuiste el primero Sasuke.-reclamó en medio de sollozos.

-Lo siento Hinata, de verdad lo siento, pero es lo mejor.-dijo él aun no sabía como tenía la fuerza para destrozarle el corazón a la única mujer que ha amado.

Se levantó de la cama y asi salió de la habitación dejando a hinata llorando y con el corazón destrozado.

Al siguiente dia:

-Padre quiero ir a estudiar al extranjero.

-Hija, estas segura?

-Si, ya lo he decido quiero irme lo antes posible por favor.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

**El vuelo 234 con destino a Japón ha arribado. **

**ESTE ES UN FIC SASUHINA SOY FANÁTICA DE HINATA Y ESTA PAREJA ME GUSTA BASTANTE IGUAL QUE ITAHINA Y KAKAHINA SON MIS FAVORITAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y TAMBIÉN MIS OTROS DOS FICS.**

**GRACIAS X LEER.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP **


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

**SASUKE POV**

Estamos afuera del aeropuerto esperando la llegada del vuelo de Hinata ya que no quiso viajar en el Jet se su padre eso quiere decir que no ha cambiado tanto, siempre le ha gustado vivir como cualquier chica normal y no como la heredera multimillonaria que es y todo esto me hace preguntarme ¿Seguirá siendo la niña inocente y tímida de la que me enamore? ¿Habrá dejado de usar la ropa holgada que llebava siempre tratando de ocultar ese hermoso cuerpo que marqué aquella noche como mío? ¿Me habrá perdonado? ¿Habrá alguien mas ocupando mi lugar en su corazón? Mis piernas tiemblan como si fueran gelatina, mis manos sudan y mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho.

La voz de Naruto interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Sasuke, ¿crees que haya cambiado mucho?

-Espero que no haya cambiado tan...

Las palabras dejaron de fluir de mi boca en el instante en que fije mi vista hacia el frente, ahí estaba ella definitivamente cambió ya no es una niña y tampoco usaba más aquella ropa en la que se ocultaba, ahora lleva una falda de mezclilla varios centímetros arriba de la rodilla lo que dejaba ver esas largas y bien torneadas piernas, llevaba una blusa muy ajustada de tirantes color lila que dejaba apreciar sus dos grandes y redondos atributos, su cabello ahora es más largo casi le llega hasta la cintura trenzado hacia un lado su flequillo como siempre solía llevarlo recto hasta las cejas y dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro.

En qué momento dejé que se fuera de mi vida, esa mujer hace que pierda la cabeza siempre la vi hermosa y hubiera preferido que siguiera vistiendo como solía hacerlo porque desde que salió por esa puerta varios pervertidos literalmente botan la baba por ella y eso hace que me hierva la sangre, como se atreven a fijar sus sucias miradas en lo que por derecho es mio.

Soy un idiota yo mismo le dije que no quería nada con ella, le rompí el corazón forzandola a alejarse de mí y ahora no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, fui un tonto pero tampoco voy a dejar que ningún idiota se quiera pasar de listo con ella y menos en mis narices.

Debo controlarme porque sí no lo hago soy capaz de llevarmela en éste momento amarrada si es necesario encerrarla en mi departamento y hacerla mía una y otra vez hasta el amanecer y nunca dejarla ir.

No definitivamente no voy a resistir, esto va a ser imposible.

**FIN EL POV**

-Oi Sasuke esa es Hinata-chan, Wow que hermosa esta, se ve que cambio mucho, tendrá novio?-preguntó inocentemente el rubio.

Sasuke volteó a verlo con un aura negra a su alrededor.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar algo con ella idiota, porque te castro.-le advirtió el azabache con enojo.

-Ya, ya entendí no me mires así solo era una broma.-dijo el rubio pasandose la mano por el cabello.

-Vamos parece que ya terminaron de revisar sus papeles.-dijo Naruto.

Se dirigieron hacia la entrada y en ese momento el gran Sasuke Uchiha por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía miedo de que la mujer que ama lo odie que nunca le perdone el sufrimiento que por tonto le causó.

**HINATA POV**

Terminamos de arrglar nuestros documentos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta y lo vi ahí recostado en una pared con ese aire de superioridad que tanto me enloquece aún mas atractivo que la última vez que lo vi, su piel levemente bronceada, su cuerpo bien trabajado pero no demasiado, se ve tan bien con esos pantalones de mezclilla gastados se ajustan perfectamente bien a sus tonificadas piernas y esa playera azul marca sus perfectos abdominales, esos fuertes brazos y ese tatuaje se ve aun mejor de lo que recordaba, simplemente es la tentación hecha hombre pero se que debo controlarme si no acabaré lanzandome a sus brazos y eso no es una opción me prometí que no caería de nuevo y planeo cumplir mi promesa aunque no se por cuanto tiempo pueda hacerlo, mi corazón no ha podido olvidarlo, es más ahora lo amo aún más que antes pero he cambiado, no soy la misma niña tímida y débil que rechazó hace cinco años y pienso demostrárselo ahora sabra lo que perdió.

Sólo se que esto va a ser una tortura estar tan cerca de él y no poder abrazarlo o besarlo y si tiene novia no se si resistire el verlo con alguien más, pero se supone que ya no me importa y además no tengo derecho de reclamarle, él no me ama.

**FIN DEL POV**

-Hina, ¿ese es Sasuke Uchiha?.-dijo ino con la boca abierta casi se podía ver baba escurriendo por su barbilla.

-Ino podrias cerrar la boca, se te entrarán las moscas-dijo la peliazul fulminando a la rubia con la mirada ya que su amiga veía a Sasuke de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de una deliciosa barra de chocolate.

-Ya Hinata no te enojes, no pienso quitártelo además ustedes tienen mucha historia pero no puedes culparme ese hombre esta para morirse, tienes que contarme como es en la cama, ya me lo puedo imaginar.-decía con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Ino eres una pervertida, ya deja de fantasear con Sasuke, te lo prohibo.

-Bueno ya, es tuyo entendí.

-El nunca ha sido mío.-dijo la hyuga con tristeza.

-Pues yo no estaría tan segura, su mirada dice otra cosa.-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

-Deja de decir tonterías y vamos ya, al mal paso darle prisa.

-Hola Hinata-chan, ¿como has estado? tanto tiempo sin vernos, que bella estas donde tenias todo esto escondido.- dijo efusivamente Naruto mientras abrazaba a Hinata sin parar de hablar.

Ella se sorprendió al principio pero después de unos segundos le correspondió el abrazo muy sonrojada.

-um, gracias Naruto-kun, tu te ves muy bien, me alegro mucho de verte.

-Suéltala Idiota, la asfixias.-dijo molesto el azabache.

-Lo siento Hinata, se me paso la mano.-exclamó el rubio avergonzado.

-No te preocupes.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo.-dijo el azabache con un tono seco.

-Lo mismo digo Sasuke-kun-dijo ella viendolo fijamente.

El ambiente se torno bastante tenso transcurrieron unos minutos y ellos seguían viéndose como sí nadie mas existiera hasta que Ino rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, ya que mi amiga no piensa presentarme, soy Ino Yamanaka la mejor amiga de Hinata.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gusto en conocerte yo soy Naruto Uzumaki trabajó para el padre de Hina-chan.-dijo el rubio dándole la mano.

-El gusto es mío naruto.-dijo la rubia con un guiño lo que hizo que el ojiazul se sonrojara.

Sasuke que seguía en trance viendo a Hinata solo pudo decir unas cuantas palabras.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-vaya que expresivo, mucho gusto Sasuke, ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?

-Da igual.-dijo y solo encogió los hombros.

-Lo tomaré como un si entonces.

Sasuke creo que debemos irnos recuerda que Hinata debe llegar temprano con su padre.

-Si ya lo se, lleva a la amiga contigo, Hinata se va conmigo.

-Naruto yo me voy contigo quiero llegar a casa lo antes posible.-dijo Hinata ignorando a Sasuke.

-Vete ya ella se va conmigo y no se diga más.-advirtió el azabache.

-Hinata, ve con él así pueden ponerse al día o quiza puedan hacer algo más-dijo ino sonriendo descaradamente mientras subía al auto de naruto en donde ya habían cargado todas las maletas.

-Vamos.-dijo el azabache abriendo la puerta para que ella subiera.

Hinata sólo suspiró resignada y vio con se alejaban sus amigos.

Él condujo por unos veinte minutos en los que reino el silencio y de repente Sasuke se desvío del camino hacia un pequeño parque se estacionó y salió para abrir la puerta del copiloto, ella lo vio confundida y a la vez molesta.

-¿Que se supone que haces?

-Tenemos que hablar

-No hay nada que hablar, ya todo está dicho entre nosotros.

-Sal para que hablemos.

Ella lo ignoró, cruzo los brazos y no se movió del asiento. Él solo alzó la ceja se acerco rápidamente y sin que ella pudiera hacer algo la tomó en sus brazos y la sacó del auto, Hinata estaba completamente roja pero se debía al enojo y la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Bajame en este momento!

Él no quería hacerlo, pero no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que ella pedía así que la puso en el suelo suavemente.

-¿Por que te fuiste tanto tiempo?

-Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-No crees que fue demasiado?-preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

-¿Como puedes decir eso después de que que tu me hiciste?

-Se que tienes razón todo fue mi culpa no debí hacer lo que hice pero no sabía que mas hacer no quería que estuvieras expuesta a mi pasado esa gente es muy peligrosa y tú lo sabes pero tu familia te extraño, tus amigos te extrañaron y yo también te extrañe, mas de lo que te imaginas.

Hinata no sabía que decir y al fin dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Sasuke eso es cosa del pasado y nada de lo que digas o hagas puede cambiarlo y la verdad ya no me importa además ya estoy aquí con mis amigos y mi familia.

-Tu ya no significas nada para mi Uchiha.

Él se acerco dejando unos escasos centímetros de distancia, hinata retrocedió pero se encontró encerrada entre una pared y los brazos de ese hermoso espécimen que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Hay alguien más?

-Eso no te importa.

Sasuke se inclinó a la altura de ella, rozó su nariz contra su mejilla, después bajo a su cuello inhalando ese delicioso aroma a jazmines que lo hacía perder la cordura, depósito unos cuantos besos abriéndose camino hacia su pecho, como había extrañado a esa mujer, se apartó y fijo su vista en esos carnosos y suaves labios que en ese momento lo incitaban a devorarlos.

Hinata se tensó con tan sólo con sentir esos deliciosos labios recorrer su cuello para luego sentir su aliento mezclarse con el suyo, su cerebro se desconectó no pudo negarse estaba a punto de caer de nuevo, sabía que fingir indiferencia no serviría de nada, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba lo único que quería era probar sus labios de nuevo, fueron muchos años sin poder tenerlos así y lo admitía era débil y estaba dispuesta a rendirse, pero salió de su fantasía cuando él comenzó a alejarse dejándola con enormes deseos de hacer mucho más.

-Tienes razón, no tiene por qué importarme.

-Vamos, se hace tarde tu padre y hanabi te esperan.-dijo caminando hacia el auto.

Ella solo asintió aunque su cuerpo aún temblaba por lo que acababa de suceder, fueron en silencio todo el camino ninguno de los dos decía nada estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

'Soy una tonta a este paso, lo mas probable es que termine en su cama otra vez y eso no puede volver a ocurrir creo fue un error haber regresado.-pensó Hinata viéndolo de reojo.

'Sabía que no podía olvidarme tan fácilmente, tengo una oportunidad y no pienso desaprovecharla, no importa correr los riesgos que sean necesarios, eso te lo prometo Hinata'-pensó sasuke meditando cual será su siguente paso.

**HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORQUE ME QUEDO UN POQUITIN LARGO :-D**

**GRACIAS X LEER!**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP;-)**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Su padre la esperaba con mucha emoción no la había visto por cinco años, claro que se llamaban todos los días y se enviaban e-mails frecuentemente pero definitivamente no era lo mismo que poder verla y abrazarla y aunque no lo demostraba necesitaba ver a su pequeña.

Sasuke se estacionó frente a la mansión de su jefe, Hinata estaba muy molesta por lo que sucedió hace unos minutos, se bajó del auto rápidamente azotó la puerta y entró a la casa, Sasuke sólo suspiro negando con la cabeza y fue tras ella.

-¡Padre!-dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Hinata!.-dijo muy serio devolviendo el saludo.

-Estoy tan feliz de verte padre, te extrañe tanto.-dijo la peliazul lanzándose a los brazos de su padre cosa que lo sorprendió pero no dudo en corresponderle y así permanecieron unos minutos.

-Todos te extrañamos Hija.- dijo Hiashi viendo de reojo a Sasuke cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el azabache.

-¡Ahhhhh Hina! ya estás aquí, ya quería verte.-gritó Hanabi abalanzandose sobre su hermana.

-Hana, estas muy hermosa como has crecido no te imaginas como te extrañe. -dijo Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando aun con más fuerza a su hermanita.

Y en efento cuando Hinata se fue Habi tenía 13 años ahora tiene18, y al igual que su hermana estaba muy hermosa su cabello castaño que antes llevaba corto a la altura de los hombros ahora lo lleva en una coleta alta que alcanza su cintura al contrario de la peliazul ella no lleva flequillo, su cuerpo se ha desarrollado por completo claro que no tanto como el de Hinata ya que Hanabi es mas delgada no es muy voluptuosa pero aún así tiene una figura envidiable y como todos los hyuga sus ojos son color plata con destellos lavanda.

-No estoy tan hermosa como tú Hina.-se acercó y le toco con su dedo índice un seno.

-¿Son de verdad?-preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Hanabi!-gritó su hermana tapando su seno.

-Ya es suficiente Hanabi sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de comportamiento.-advirtió su padre.

Sasuke solo veía con gracia las ocurrencias de la pequeña Hyuga solo ella podía avergonzar a su hermana de tal manera.

-¿Y donde esta Neji?-preguntó emocionada Hinata.

-Esta en la empresa se quedó en mi lugar, pero vendrá a tiempo para la fiesta, ha estado muy impactante por verte.-explicó Hinashi.

-¿Que fiesta?-Preguntó la peliazul con una ceja alzada.

-Invite a todos los chicos y a tus amigas también y tuve que invitar a los hijos de algunos socios de papá, no quería pero me obligó. -dijo con molestia Hanabi.

-Bueno niñas yo me tengo que ir, pero les advierto que Sasuke se encargará de la seguridad en la fiesta, no quiero escándalos, espero que se comporten en especial tu Hanabi.-advirtió a la menor.

A lo que ambas vieron al azabache con una aura asesina, el sólo rodó los ojos.

-¿Pero papá no te quedarás?-preguntó preocupada la peliazul.

-No puedo, tengo una reunión muy importante, pero trataré de regresar temprano.

-Hinata olvidé decirte que Sasuke será tu escolta de ahora en adelante.

Hiashi pudo notar que su hija mayor palideció en ese instante y sólo pudo reír para si mismo.

-Sasuke, pero no sería mejor Naruto o Kiba o Shikamaru?-dijo Hinata casi suplicando.

-No, ya está decidido y no se diga más ¿entendido?

-Si padre.

-Muy bien, Sasuke ven conmigo te daré algunas instrucciones.

Él asintió y siguió a su jefe hacia su estudio.

En la habitación de Hinata.

-Hana, no creo que este vestido sea apropiado es muy revelador.

-Hina, por fin dejaste se usar esa ropa fea de hombre así que no hay excusa, hazlo por mi ¿si?-dijo la castaña con ojos de perrito.

-Esta bien creo que ya esta decidido.-dijo resignada la mayor.

Cuando llegaron al jardín en donde sería la fiesta Hinata abrió los ojos como platos había una multitud de personas que ni siquiera conocía solo reconoció a su pequeño grupo de amogos.

-Hanabi quienes son todas estas personas?-preguntó preocupada Hinata.

-La verdad no se, pero no importa mientras más mejor.-la pequeña se encogió de hombros y se alejó de ella.

De pronto un reflector se posó sobre Hinata y apenas pudo ver a su hermana señalando en su dirección cuando hablaba con el DJ, supo que su hermana había hecho de las suyas estaba muy nerviosa sus manos sudaban y sus piernas no le respondían, todos la veían y eso era algo que nunca le había gustado, ser el centro de atención no era lo suyo varios hombres la veían cómo lobos acechando a su presa y como era de esperarse sus novias la mataban con la mirada, y esque nadie podía culparlos Hinata estaba bellísima.

Llevaba un vestido strapless color rojo que llegaba hasta la rodilla la prenda en sí era muy ajustada se amoldaba perfectamente bien a todas sus curvas y lo que mas destacaba era su busto ya que la tela lo levantaba aún más haciendo que se viera todavía mas voluptuoso, su cabello caía suelto hasta su cintura solo con unas cuantas ondas en las puntas y optó por un maquillaje muy sutil solamente mascara, delineador negro y un poco de gloss rosa y por primera vez en su vida estaba usando zapatos de tacón muy altos por cierto.

-Bienvenida Hina.-se escuchó decir a todos los presentes.

El rostro de Hinata estaba casi igual de rojo que su vestido sólo sonrió y gracias al cielo empezó la música y pudo dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Claro que no notó dos pares de ojos que la seguían en cada movimiento unos profundos ojos negros y otros color plata con destellos lavanda.

-Hinata, que bien te ves, si no tuviera novia te invitaría a salir.-dijo kiba bromeando y solo pudo sentir que Hanabi le daba un golpe en el la cabeza ya que todos sabían que eran formalmente novios desde hace dos años incluso Hiashi había dado su consentimiento a pesar de que el chico no era totalmente de su agrado.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto.-dijo Shino sin ninguna expresión en su rostro pero Hinata sabía que estaba feliz de verla ya que kiba y shino habían sido sus compañeros en todos sus años de estudio antes de irse los tres eran inseparables y aprendió a conocerlos mejor que ellos mismos ambos en su momento le confesaron su amor, pero les explicó que sólo los veía como sus amigos casi hermanos y que era mejor que su relación se mantuviera de esa manera, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo aunque kiba insistió un poco mas pero al fin lo aceptó luego empezaron a trabajar para su padre y los dos fueron asignados a cuidar de Hanabi y la pequeña Hyuga siempre había estado enamorada de Kiba pero el solo la veía como a una hermanita pero Hanabi no dejó de insistir hasta que lo atrapó y ahora son inseparables y a leguas se ve el amor que se tienen.

-A mi también me alegra estar en casa.-dijo la peliazul abrazando a sus amigos.

-Hinata.-vino una voz atrás de ella la cual reconoció al instante puede que no lo haya visto en michos años pero la voz de Neji era inconfundible volteó y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras, cuando se fue su primo era bastante guapo debía admitirlo pero ahora no tenía nada que envidirle a Sasuke o a Naruto que eran los dos hombres mas atractivos que había visto, Neji estaba mas alto, habían mas músculos claro que no demasiado ya que su complexión siempre ha sido mas delgada que la de su eterno amor pero aún así se veía muy fuente y su cabello estaba mas largo casi como el suyo la única diferencia es que el cabello de él era castaño oscuro que antes llevaba en una coleta baja y ahora lo lleva suelto, sus facciones ahora eran las de un hombre no un adolescente definitivamente empezaría a acercarse más a su querido primo y compensaría el tiempo perdido.'En qué momento me convertí en una pervertida'.-pensó mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¡Wow! Neji, te ves muy bien.-dijo ella mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos demostrándole cuanto lo extrañó.

Él se sorprendió por su repentina muestra de cariño, pero lo que Hinata no sabía es lo que causaba en su primo ya que ella no se había dado cuenta de que el había estado enamorado de ella desde qué tenían trece años y es que antes creía odiarla debido a que su padre Hizashi dio la vida por su hermano gemelo Hiashi padre de Hinata y él durante toda su niñez desató su odio y rencor hacia ella, pero eso cambio cuando se dio cuenta de nobleza de su prima y poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella nunca le importo su forma de vestir, su tartamudeo o su timidez un día había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos pero lo que vio ese dia mató todas sus ilusiones Sasuke Uchiha besaba a su Hinata como si su vida dependiera de ello y lo peor fue que ella le correspondía de igual forma, así que decidió hacerse a un lado si ella era feliz con el uchiha él lo aceptaría aunque su corazón se rompiera en pedazos. Pero el día que ella repentinamente dijo que se iba al extranjero él supo que algo muy grave tuvo que haber sucedido entre ellos para hacerla tomar esa decisión. Y ese día se prometió que cuando ella regresara le diría todo lo que ha guardado todos estos años y nadie impediría que luchara por el amor de su prima.

Neji la abrazo con fuerza como si sintiera que era un sueño del que no quería despertar a sus ojos siempre había sido hermosa pero ahora ya era toda una mujer y que mujer tenía que admitir que aparte de todo el amor que sentía por ella despertó en él algo que ninguna otra mujer habia logrado y era el puro deseo la deseaba no lo podia negar y ahora nadie iba a impedir que Hinata fuera suya en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-No sabes como te extrañé Neji.

-Yo también y no te imaginas cuanto.

-Hinata necesito que hablemos es muy importante pero lo haremos mañana hoy es tu bienvenida.-dijo el castaño en un tono muy serio por lo que la peliazul se preocupo.

-Estas seguro, porque podríamos hablar adentro.

-Estoy seguro, además sólo vine a saludarte porque tengo que alcanzar a tu padre en la reunión, que por cierto ya debe haber comenzado, antes de irse se inclinó y beso su mejilla luego movió su boca hacia su oído y le susurro.

-No te dejare ir de nuevo.-su voz sonó tan sensual y tan profunda que la pobre casi se desmaya, abrió los ojos sorprendida y algo confundida por lo que dijo y la manera en la que lo hizo.

Ya era casi la media noche y la fiesta aún no terminaba y Sasuke estaba a punto de matar a alguien, Hinata estaba completamente ebria gracias a Hanabi quien no paraba de rellenar el vaso de su hermana, pero eso no era el problema, todo iba bien hasta que uno de los pervertidos amigos de la pequeña Hyuga llevó a su mujer a la pista de baile aunque pudo notar que ella no quería pero al fin accedió estuvo conteniendo las ganas de ir a partirle la cara al tipo durante varios minutos pero para desgracia del idiota se atrevió a tocar descaradamente el trasero Hinata, ella se apartó del desgraciado rápidamente y estaba por golpearlo eso fue todo, la gota que derramó el vaso había estado tratando de controlarse desde que el Hyuga puso sus sucias manos sobre ella y no dejaba de hacerlo estuvo a nada de mandarlo al hospital pero gracias a Naruto no lo hizo y ahora esto, era suficiente el tipo no tuvo tiempo siquiera de intentar defenderse porque Sasuke lo tiró al suelo de un solo golpe en el rostro, el hombre se levantó pero apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio cuando otro golpe aterrizó en su estómago, tenía sangre en todo el rosto obviamente notó que estaba en desventaja y retrocedió con temor ya que vio que el azabache estaba furioso y los que lo conocían sabían muy bien que cuando estaba así lo mejor era no cruzarse en su camino.

-Si aprecias tu vida no te volveras a acercar a ella.-le advirtió el azabache los puños cerrados con fuerza y fulminando al pobre hombre con una sola mirada

Hinata que hasta ese momento reaccionó sólo se acercó a Sasuke como pudo ya que estaba demasiado ebria lo vio directamente a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-Por qué hiciste eso, yo soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme no te necesito.-le gritó furiosa.

-Mientras yo viva nadie te pondrá un solo dedo encima ¿entendido?-gritó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la peliazul.

Ella abrió la boca para responder pero no tuvo tiempo ya que cuando sintió estaba sobre el hombro de el azabache, que daba instrucciones a sus compañeros para que terminaran la fiesta y sacaran a todos de ahí él se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata para que pudiera descansar, ella le gritaba y lo golpeaba para que la bajara pero después de unos minutos se dio por vencida pues sabía que no iba a ganar esa pelea asi que mejor decidió disfrutar de la hermosa vista que tenía de su ancha espalda y su trasero.

Llegaron a la habitación el cerró la puerta con el pie y la acomodó en su cama lentamente estaba a punto de retirarse de encima de ella cuando los delicados brazos femeninos se lo impidieron ocasionando que cayera completamente sobre Hinata, sus miradas se cruzaron y asi se quedaron varios minutos y pudo ver en su mirada el deseo pero también había algo que la primera vez estaba ahi también, amor él lo sabía ella no había dejado de amarlo y ahora lo confirmaba.

-Quédate conmigo Sasuke.-dijo ella en un susurro.

Acortaron la distancia y lentamente unieron sus labios sus lenguas danzaban explorando y saciando la necesidad del otro, él dejó sus labios y se abrió paso hacia su cuello mientras una de sus manos bajaba el cierre del vestido y la otra acariciaba una de sus largas piernas, se deshizo de la prenda dejándo a la vista ese escultural cuerpo sin embargo aún quedaban de por medio dos diminutas prendas mientras tanto Hinata no se quedaba atrás introdujo sus suaves manos bajo su camisa para acariciar su firme y bien marcado abdomen mientras que con su lengua trazaba el contorno de ese tatuaje en su brazo que tanto le fascinaba lo que logró un gemido por parte del azabache, cuanto había extrañado a esa mujer su sola presencia lo hacía sentir vivo no sabía como había sobrevivido todos esos años sin ella ya que desde que se fue parecía un zombie no había día que no pensara en ella y en lo idiota que fue al alejarla de él y ahora la tenía ahí entre sus brazos pidiendo que se quedara a su lado, pero en ese momento su mente hizo click ella estaba demasiado ebria y no pensaba con claridad y sabía que a la mañana siguiente Hinata le gritaría que se aprovechó de su estado, así que por mucho que quisiera hacerla suya en ese instante no podía dejarse llevar poco a poco ganaría su perdón que era lo más importante para él y sabia que idiota de su primo no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil siempre supo que Neji estaba enamorado de ella y como en el clan Hyuga no era raro que los primos se casen entre ellos pues no era algo extraño. Pero el sabía que tenía ventaja ya que estaba seguro que el corazón de Hinata le pertenecía a él y a nadie mas se lo demostró la noche que se entregó a él y ahora estaba mas seguro que nunca que ella aún lo amaba igual o aún mas que antes y estaba decidido Hinata Hyuga sería su esposa y la madre de sus hijos o dejaba de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha.

Se separó de ella y acarició su mejilla para luego depositar un casto beso en su frente.

-Duerme pequeña, yo me quedaré aquí a cuidar de ti pero sólo eso tendrás esta noche.-dijo el azabache jugando con la pequeña nariz de la peliazul.

Ella frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero y antes de poder decir algo el la beso una última vez luego de unos segundos rompió el beso, la llevó hacia su pecho y acarició su cabello unos minutos después los ojos de Hinata se cerraron involuntariamente y cayó en un profundo sueño y mientras ella dormía Sasuke acariciaba con sus dedos las delicadas curvas de esa hermosa mujer porque aunque no fuera a hacerle el amor no significaba que no pudiera tocar lo que era suyo.

-Te amo pequeña.-susurro en su oído y pudo notar la sonrisa que se formaba en el bello rostro de la peliazul.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, me quedó bastante largo espero que les guste.**

**Neji es tan lindo lo amoooooo y Sasuke ni se siga que suerte tiene Hinata jejejejejeje.**

**Gracia x leer y x los reviews!**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP:-D**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Acariciaba los hermosos cabellos azulados de su Hime quien dormía profundamente, no podía apartarse de su lado ya casi amanecía y sabía que pronto tendría que abandonar la habitación de Hinata si lo veía ahí cuando despertara se pondría furiosa pero disfrutaría unos minutos más admirandola mientras lo hacía recordaba su horrible pasado y la primera vez que la vio.

**FLASHBACK**

Un niño de seis años lloraba sin cesar sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano mayor a su lado se encontraban los cadáveres de sus padres esa noche habían asesinado a toda su familia y él habría tenido el mismo destino si no hubiera sido por su hermano quien logró esconder al pequeño justo a tiempo, desgraciadamente Sasuke presenció la brutal masacre desde los conductos de ventilación, el asesino a quien conocía perfectamente bien sabía que debía estar escondido lo buscó por toda la mansión y cuando estuvo a punto de encontrarlo el sonido de las sirenas lo alertó y el hombre corrió fuera del lugar dejando un pequeño cabo suelto que mas adelante sería su perdición.

El pequeño salió de su escondite hacia el lugar donde yacían los cuerpos de su familia y en ese momento en ese lugar que había sido testigo de la tragedia más grande de su vida prometió que vengaría a su familia mataría al maldito causante de su dolor así tuviera que ir al mismísimo infierno encontraría a Madara Uchiha.

Permaneció tres años en un orfanato ya que no tenía más familia que se hiciera cargo de él, era un niño solitario no volvió a ser el mismo no sonreía, apenas hablaba pero algo bueno le sucedió en ese lugar conoció a su único y mejor amigo al principio no lo soportaba solo quería que se alejara y que lo dejara en paz pero el chico era muy persistente era hiperactivo escandaloso y siempre reía como idiota y él no entendía como podía ser así porque al igual que él habían asesinado a sus padres la única diferencia era que Naruto el bobo rubio era hijo único y tampoco tenía a nadie más ambos estaban solos en el mundo pero poco a poco fueron formando una buena amistad luego de tres años eran inseparables bueno mas bien Naruro parecia la sombra de Sasuke quien le decía que se buscara una vida y dejara de perseguirlo por todas partes aunque fuera un día pero en el fondo le alegraba tener a su amigo cerca ya que le había ayudado a salir poco a poco de la oscuridad en la que vivía pero todo lo bueno llega a su final, estaban por cumplir diez años y tuvieron que separarse y seguir cada uno su camino se sespidieron con mucha tristeza y prometieron encontrarse de nuevo.

A Naruto lo adoptó un hombre que decía ser un buen amigo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki sus padres le pidió disculpas por no llegar antes pero le costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo, su nombre era Jiraya Senin era un famoso escritor de libros para adultos y era el hombre mas pervertido que Naruto había conocido pero era una buena persona, en resumen era feliz aunque el vacío de sus padres nada ni nadie lo llenaría pero sabía que tenía suerte de tener a alguien como su padrino porque Jiraya le contó que sus padres lo habían nombrado su padrino antes de que naciera.

Por otro lado Sasuke no fue tan afortunado pocos días después de que su único amigo se fuera del orfanato un extraño hombre llegó con la intención de adoptarlo, pero a Sasuke no le daba confianza y no quería ir con él pero al parecer aquel tipo sabía lo ocurrido con su familia y quien había sido el responsable así que le ofreció ayudarlo a entrenar y convertirse en el mejor y mas desalmado asesino que se hubiese conocido y claro que aceptó con tal de cuplir su venganza, ese hombre llamado Orochimaru fue su mentor lo entrenó con los mejores y mas costosos métodos que el dinero pudiera comprar y extrañamente también dio una buena educación pero lo que no sabía era que tendría que pagar por todo incluso con su propia vida.

Orochimaru marcaba a todos sus subordinados, cada uno debían tener el tatuaje de una serpiente en su brazo izquierdo lo que indicaba que pertenecían a su organización.

Sasuke era el mejor el orgullo de su jefe, acabó con muchos todos corruptos o asesinos, cualquiera que representara una amenaza para su Orochimaru pero con el paso de los años decidió que ya era suficiente estaba olvidando su objetivo y no podía permitir que eso sucediera asi que habló con Orochimaru y le exigió que lo dejara por su cuenta ya había trabajado para él mas de lo necesario pero no todo sería tan sencillo debía seguir a su servicio por al menos diez años más para pagar su deuda si no las cosas serían a la inversa y Sasuke tendría que huir por el resto de su vida ya que no descansaría hasta ver rodar su cabeza amenazó con entregarlo al mismo Madara así que tenía tres opciones una: pagarle una cantidad exorbitante por todo lo que invirtió en él, dos: seguir trabajando para él diez años más, tres: morir a manos de Madara, asi que no le quedó más opción que aceptar la segunda ya que sabía que aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar a Madara sólo pero no descansaría hasta encontrar un buen equipo que le ayudara a cumplir su objetivo.

Luego de unos meses su jefe le asignó una nueva misión la cual consistiría es secuestrar a la hija de uno de los hombres mas adinerados y poderosos de todo el continente, Hiashi Hyuga el objetivo era la pequeña Hinata Hyuga de once años de edad, necesitaba a esa niña por sus exóticos ojos ya que no era un secreto que Orochimaru realizaba retorcidos experimentos en seres humanos y los ojos de un Hyuga eran únicos y desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba poseer tan preciado tesoro y ahora era la oportunidad perfecta y ya que Hinata era la heredera de todo el imperio de su padre y su sangre de linaje puro era perfecta para su propósito.

Una semana antes del secuestro debía empezar a vigilarla, saber sus horarios, estudiar cada detalle para evitar cualquier problema y ese día sería la primera vez que la vería pero para él eso no era de importancia ya que era una misión más osea un mes menos de su deuda a veces se preguntaba si aun le quedaba algo de corazón o si era solamente una maquina asesina ya que cada vez que asesinaba no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento poco a poco fue matando cualquier sentimiento de culpa pero ese día su inquietud sería contestada.

Se encontraba en un auto frente a la escuela de su objetivo esperaba a que la limosna con el emblema del clan Hyuga, cuando por fin llegó al lugar dicho aunto bajaron varios hombres altos y fornidos uniformados con trajes negros al menos iban cuatro gorilas luego de unos segundos bajó una pequeña niña que casualmente volteó en dirección a Sasuke y fue cuando todo su mundo dio un giro inesperado de 360° sus grandes ojos perla con destellos lavanda, su piel de porcelana, su hermoso cabello negro azulado corto a la altura de su barbilla era la imagen de la inocencia pura, se veía tan frágil como si pidiera ser protegida y no él no podía sentenciarla a una vida de sufrimiento como la suya propia incluso para Sasuke era más que descabellado esa niña no merecía lo que le esperaba si llevaba a cabo el plan sabía que había asesinado a muchos ya no sabía ni cuantos pero nunca un inocente y esto sobrepasaba sus límites y no tampoco era un monstruo su corazón dolía sólo de pensar en el futuro de esa niña en manos del mal nacido de Orochimaru así que los siguientes días siguió con el plan al pie de la letra sabía la rutina de la Hyuga pero ya lo había decidido no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño a esa pequeña la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario aunque sabía que tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Mmm...Sasuke...no me dejes.-Hinata balbuceaba mientras dormía.

El azabache soltó una pequeña sonrisa al saber que ella soñaba con él, se acercó a la peliazul y depósito un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Voy a recuperarte Hinata, lo prometo.-susurró mientras salía de la habitación.

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**ES MAS QUÉ TODO UN POCO DE LA VIDA DEL POBRE SASUKE :'( **

**GRACIAS X LEER Y X LOS REVIEWS!**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP :-D**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Estaba verdaderamente molesta ¿por qué su padre tuvo que hacerle eso? apenas había pasado un día desde su regreso y Sasuke parecía una garrapata bueno una hermosa y sexy garrapata pero ese no era el punto no se despegaba de ella ni a sol ni a sombra y tenerlo tan cerca era una tentación si no le daba su espacio pronto terminaría por lanzarse encima de él y lo violaría y sabía que él encantado se lo permitiría y es que el amor no había disminuido ni un poco por el contrario el sentimiento había aumentado cada día mas desde hace cinco años pero obviamente no iban a admitirlo y por otro lado la tensión sexual entre ambos era innegable y Sasuke no ayudaba con la situación ya que no perdía oportunidad para tocarla claro que roces "inocentes" y para colmo hizo que cada hombre que se acercó a pedir su número o tan sólo a hablarle mojara sus pantalones al escuchar sus amenazas, y lo peor fue cuando había ido de compras ya que necesitaba algunas prendas para su guardarropa y el Uchiha prácticamente irrumpió a la fuerza en el probador alegando que esos pequeños cubículos podían ser "peligrosos" la pobre Hinata se encontraba solo en ropa interior, Sasuke se acercó lentamente y la aprisiono contra la pared, sus profundos ojos negros la recorrían con deseo, con su dedo comenzó a deliniar delicadamente el contorno de su rostro luego bajó por su mentón hacia el cuello y un poco mas abajo lentamente en su seno y finalizó en sus caderas, el espacio era muy reducido sus cuerpos se rozaban entre sí y el calor empezaba a hacerse notar, él se despojó de su camisa Hinata se congeló en en se instante su cerebro no procesaba ni una palabra ese hombre sería la muerte para ella, Sasuke tomó las pequeñas manos de la Hyuga posandolas sobre su fuerte pecho en donde se encontraban dos nombres tatuados.

Un poco arriba del pecho llevaba el nombre de "Mikoto", su madre y en el centro exactamente a la altura del corazón estaba su nombre "Hinata" se veía hermoso, grabado en su blanca piel sus perlados ojos se llenaron de lágrimas era el gesto más hermoso que alguien hubiera hecho por ella y estaba segura que nadie podría igualarlo pero la cuestión era que aún habían cosas pendientes y heridas que debian cerrarse.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué?

Él se inclinó quedando a su altura para luego susurrar a su oído.

-Porque eres la única mujer que ha logrado entrar y adueñarse de mi corazón, Hinata se que me equivoqué se que no debí hacerte sufrir pero quiero pedirte perdón fui un idiota y lo sé pero mi pasado me persigue y así será hasta que acabe con él, en ese momento tenía miedo de perderte cuando Madara me hizo saber que vendría por ti no pude con la rabia, la frustración y el miedo ante la sola idea de perderte pensé que lo mejor era hacer que me odiaras y te alejaras de mi pero estos años me han hecho darme cuenta de mi error y ahora no importa lo que pase estoy preparado para enfrentar lo que sea y protegerte con mi vida si es necesario.

-Quiero que me des otra oportunidad.

-La peliazul que hasta ahora había retenido las lágrimas no pudo hacerlo más y pasó sus manos por el cuello de Sasuke atrayendolo aún mas hacia ella y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

-Sasuke yo te perdone hace mucho tiempo, pero aún no se si pueda comenzar una relación contigo...bueno con nadie almenos no por ahora, por favor dame tiempo ¿sí?-decía en medio de sollozos.

-Entiendo, toma el tiempo que creas necesario pero no creas que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados si veo que algún idiota intenta acercarse a ti más de lo debido y eso también va para el estúpido de tu primo.-Sasuke tomó su barbilla obligandola a velo directamente a los ojos.

-Sasuke no puedes amenazar de muerte a todo el que se me acerque y te prohíbo que le hagas daño a Neji, además no estamos en una relación y no puedes opinar en mi vida amorosa.-dijo sacando la lengua mientras lo sacaba del probador.

-Y...sabes que no podrás quitar mi nombre de ahí ¿cierto?-la Hyuga señalaba el pecho de Sasuke mientras le arrojaba la camisa.

-Ese es el punto.-rió mientras la recogía para ponérsela de nuevo.

-¡ah! y Hinata.

Ella lo vio confundida por unos momentos.

-Que te quede claro que yo fui el primero y seré el único.-dijo riendo de lado mientras la puerta se cerraba en su rostro.

Del otro lado de la puerta la peliazul trataba de contener los latidos de su corazón y el sonrojo tan notorio en todo su rostro.

Mas tarde Hinata debía encontrarse con Neji en un restaurante cerca de la empresa de su padre pero sabía que las cosas no saldrían nada bien porque Sasuke estaba sentado bebiendo una copa en una mesa frente a la suya.

'Esto no puede empeorar'- y que equivocada estaba.

-Hinata espero no haberte hecho esperar.-Neji dio un suave beso el la mejilla de su prima. (Aquí ya no se tratan con tanta formalidad)

-No, para nada hace unos minutos que llegue.-dijo muy sonrojada mientras veía de reojo al azabache quien emanaba una aura asesina en ese momento.

-Que hace él aquí?.-dirigió una mirada de odio hacia el Uchiha.

-Sabes que mi padre le encargo personalmente mi seguridad a Sasuke por eso esta aquí.

-Su presencia no es necesaria, yo puedo protegerte sin ningún problema.

-Ya Neji es suficiente, ahora dime que era eso tan importante que querias decirme.

-Hinata, quiero que me des una oportunidad estoy enamorado de ti desde hace años hace más de cinco años yo me hice a un lado porque pense que él (refiriéndose a Sasuke) te haría feliz pero fue todo lo contrario y antes de que te fueras yo iba a confesarte mis sentimientos pero no pude hacerlo y ahora que has vuelto no pienso dejarle el camino libre a ese criminal.-esto último lo dijo alzando la voz para que Sasuke escuchara, pero éste aunque hervía por dentro siguió bebiendo el vino en su copa Neji de veras estaba tentando su suerte.

-Neji, ya basta.-Hinata soapechaba que algo así sucedería Hanabi se lo había advertido pero ella había creído hasta ahora.

-Veras yo te quiero mucho pero ese amor es fraternal te veo como un hermano mayor y no creo que mi corazón pueda llegar a amarte de la manera que tu lo deseas y pienso que mereces a una buena mujer que te ame de la misma manera, yo de verdad lo sien...

-No digas nada más, se que ahora no me ves como algo mas que un hermano pero no pienso darme por vencido, no está vez.

-Voy a luchar por ti contra quien sea y si al final aún no me amas yo admitire la derrota y te dejaré tranquila.-Se acercó quedando unos cuantos milímetros separando sus rostros e hizo lo impensable se apoderó de los rosados labios de Hinata en un tierno beso pero antes de que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar Sasuke ya se encontraba frente a ellos y había levantado a Neji de un solo tirón para luego estampar su fuerte puño en el rostro del Hyuga, quién se levantó bruscamente y aunque no tenía el físico del Uchiha le devolvió el golpe y luego de unos golpes mas ambos tenían heridas en todo el rostro y el último dio en la mandíbula de Neji dejándolo tendido en el suelo apenas consciente.

-Si aprecias un poco tu vida no vuelvas siquiera a pensar en poner tu sucia boca cerca del rostro de Hinata de nuevo.-Sasuke estaba furioso las venas de su cuello estaban más marcadas de lo normal.

-Sasuke, que diablos pensabas yo iba a manejarlo no tenias que hacerlo, ahora me tendrás que ayudar a llevarlo a casa para que lo revise un médico y a ti también.

-Hmp yo no pienso levantar a ese malnacido.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Sasuke.-la Hyuga dio una mirada de muerte al azabache.

Él rodó los ojos y supo que no tenía otra alternativa mas que cargar al inútil Hyuga.

A lo lejos en una de las mesas del restaurante una hermosa chica de cabello rosa había presenciado toda la escena y poco era decir que se encontraba molesta.

-Sasuke, al fin te encuentro y estas con que esa mosca muerta Hyuga, tendré que hacerle una visita pronto.

**Éste es el capítulo de hoy espero que les guste, apareció Sakura pero no se preocupen es 100% Sasuhina aunque les va a dar un poquito de lata.**

**Gracias x leer y x los reviews!**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP:-)**


End file.
